


it is our choices

by ayebydan



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Cole Turner never becomes the source of all evil. In fact he never leaves his love's side and that is because he makes different choices. Choices to embrace a family. Choices that change other people.





	it is our choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhps_brad_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/gifts).



> pinch hit for chocolate box. I hope this works for the requester. I had fun putting it together.

Paige does not trust Cole and it seems Piper does not trust anyone anymore. Her rage still bubbles under the surface and for all Paige smiles around the house Phoebe does not believe she has adjusted to being a witch and having a full time job. As Cole points out, it is not a simple job either,

"I don't care that they don't trust me. In fact, I am glad that they don't," he says softly while topping up Phoebe's wine glass and pulling her closer on the bed. Her TV hums in the background with an old tape of the X-Files which she has not seen in years and doesn't seem as exciting or creepy now she knows who she is. 

Pulling her gaze from Dana she focuses on her boyfriend instead, "How come?"

"You three," he murmurs while tapping the top of his glass against Phoebe's nose and making her giggle, "are the most powerful witches in the world. Every demon out there, apart from me, wants you dead. Paranoia keeps you safe. I can understand and respect that. Piper lost her big sister to a demon. Paige only has you guys because of demons. It is rough. And when I was being a lawyer...which I did for years by the way and had to be legit most of the time...I saw things. Child cases. The sort Paige would have to deal with. I...think it had a lot to do with the human part of me remaining so strong. A woman like Paige should be able to come home and rest and take the weight off. Read trashy novels or paint her toes stupid colours not have to brew potions and fight evil."

"I am pretty sure she does the novel and toe thing anyway. Not the first time she has complained about smudges after a vanquish but....yeah, I get what you are saying. You ever think of talking to her about it?"

"I don't think she would be welcome to that right now."

"Maybe one day."

"You never know."

 

PHCT

 

Piper and Cole end up arguing when Phoebe is still in class and Paige at work. As usual it starts over Cole trying to give a suggestion about demons and Piper turning her suspicions on him once more. Attempting to be the bigger person Cole storms from the room and finds Piper hot on his heels but something in her has calmed once they pass from one room to the other. 

 

"Do you regret what you have done?"

 

"Yes. What? Did you want another answer? An answer you could scream was fake? Well you won't get it. I regret it all. I'm changed. I won't say I will never change back. If I lose all of this. If I lost Phoebe. If you and Paige were gone. I'd struggle. I'd want revenge. I'd probably lose myself. Is that what you want? It is what I feel, Piper. Take it or leave it."

 

"Paige and I? We matter to you?"

"I see you as my family. It has been a long time since I have had anyone else. I would like to think that by now you have noticed Phoebe's isn't the only body I have thrown myself in front of in order to protect her"

She stares at him, more sadness in her eyes than anger, and he holds that stars for a few moments before shimmering up to his room. He would move Phoebe out in a heartbeat if he thought that he could but the sisters need each other. Instead he returns to the job section of the newspaper and hopes has missed something. 

PHCT

 

After Paige seems to do herself more damage at a vanquish trying to orb out than if she had simply ran, Cole demands she join him and Phoebe in the basement and begins training her in martial arts. Or at least keeping her balance. It helps all of them bond and Piper always seems to finish off their sessions with something sweet and home cooked. Cole doesn't really notice the progress until he is sprawled on the old sofa in the attic and Paige finds just enough of a gap to flop down next to him. 

 

"So, how good are you at potion making?" Paige demands suddenly.

"Not great but haven't set myself on fire in a few years so I am guessing better than you. What are we up to then?" 

"That was....not the response I expected but then....it is you."

Cole smiles and heads towards the door, "Come on then. Leave them to the spells and I'll make sure you don't blow yourself up."

PHCT

When the source does try and take over Cole's body it finds there is nowhere to grasp onto anymore. Cole has light in him now and it overpowers anything else. He has a family. A partner. A future. He proves that powers are only defined by those who wield them.


End file.
